Handheld data capture devices (e.g., RFID readers, bar code scanners) are used in a variety of applications, such as tracking items and inventory management. For example, an RFID reader collects information on an item by reading RFID tags attached on the items. A bar code scanner scans a bar code label attached to the item.
However, these conventional handheld data capture devices have a problem in that they could collect wrong information. For example, the RFID reader could read an RFID tag attached to an item adjacent to the item of interest. A bar code could be scanned from a wrong item, especially when using a wide spread laser beam or poorly framed imaging scanner on a collection of bar coded items in close proximity. Further, these conventional handheld data capture devices cannot collect the item's information when their identifiers are damaged. Thus, in a warehousing and materials handling environment, skilled personnel would need to investigate each item to determine the appropriate disposition or manually apply new identification information to an item when the item is not identified or incorrectly identified or damaged. This causes delay in delivering the items to the end customer. Therefore, there is a need to provide a handheld device that can reliably capture identification data from an item and validate that data.
In addition, the operator of a handheld data capture device is required to manually aim the device at an item of interest and then operate the device. Thus, there is a need to provide a handheld device that can be easily operated, often using one hand only.